84 Hydro Jets
by KatRose4382
Summary: What if Spencer had gone to Ashley's instead of staying and hanging with Carmen. Oneshot, all feedback is entirely welcome


**Title: **84 hydro jets

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything

**A/N: **this is my second fic. It's a one shot. Please tell me what you think.

**Summary:** What if Spencer had gone to Ashley's instead of hanging with Carmen.

"Do you really have to go?" she grabbed my hand. I was caught off guard by the action, I bow my head shyly. Her hands were so soft and it felt great the way she held my hand, swinging it back and forwards slightly. However, they weren't as soft as Ashley's, whose hand I loved to hold for hours on end. 

"Uh," I replied hesitantly, I looked at our linked hands. Was I ready for this, was I ready for another girlfriend. I raised my eyes, I noticed her eyes were brown like Ashley's but they were darker, they didn't have the gold flecks that made looking into Ash's eyes so amazing. I was pulled out of my musings by my ring tone echoing around the studio. I inwardly cursed, "I should get that."

I walked over to my bag, slightly missing the warm touch of Carmen's hand. As I pick up the cursed object I notice that it was Ashley who was calling, I smiled slightly and any annoyance I had at the phone quickly disappeared, "hey what's up." 

"_Imagine yourself submerged in hot water with 84 hydro jets, pulsing, swirling and massaging __**every**__ inch of your body," _

Hot tub, Ashley and a hot tub, my mouth had gone dry at the thought of it. "Sounds nice," I replied honestly.

"_Then get your ass over here," she commanded._

My mind was racing, "uh…" I had to think fast, do I want to go over to Ashley's and spend time with her, besides I hadn't seen her new place yet and I miss seeing her, I only talk to her on the phone these days. On the other hand I couldn't exactly just ditch Carmen when we had openly been flirting with each other. I should probably stay here, but the thought of Ash in a hot tub was clouding my mind. 'Damn her, and her sexiness," I thought to myself, "sure sounds great." I smiled as I answered the images trumped logic.

"_Awesome, it's going to be great Spence," the smile evident in her voice._

I looked over at Carmen and saw her crest fallen face, I felt bad for doing this to her. "Um… Are you able to pick me up? I'm at Chelsea's" I asked, wishing the guilty feeling would leave me. I didn't understand why I was feeling this bad I had just met the girl. 

"_Yeah sure, I'll be there shortly." _

"Thanks see ya soon," I hung up the phone and walk back over to Carmen. My head was once again having a debate, should I tell her the truth and say I'm ditching her to spend time with my ex in her hot tub or should I lie and say it was mom telling me what was for dinner and that had to go home now. 

"Who was that?" she asked sounding pissed, 'wow her temper flared up quickly.'

"Uh," I was looking anywhere but her face, "it was a friend inviting me around to hang." It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Hmm, is this the same friend that you said didn't have time for you any more"

"Yeah, that's the one." She was starting to scare me.

"So you're going to leave me for someone who couldn't give a flying Fuck about you," she said her voice rose to an alarming level.

"It's not like that," I say finally looking her in the face, "you don't even know her."

"I know you said she doesn't listen to you."

"That's not what I said," my voice was raised now. 

"Fine, whatever, I don't care," she said quietly, storming out of the room, nearly knocking Chelsea over, has she passed her at the door. 

I sat down on one the stools; my shoes suddenly looked really interesting. "What was that about?" she asked sitting down next to me. 

I looked over to her, "nothing, she just over reacted." I turned my head to look at the bird I had painted, it really was shit. "I told her I was going over to Ashley's and she kinda flipped out on me." 

Chelsea placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled at me, "at least you found out she was a crazy bitch now then if had actually started to hang with her." I laughed, Chelsea was awesome and her child is going to be lucky to have a mother like her.

It was half an hour letter when there was a knock on the door, Chelsea walked over to the studio door and opened it incredibly slowly. Or that just might have been my imagination, my breath hitched as Ashley walked past Chelsea and into the room. She looked stunning, she had a black spaghetti strap singlet on, over black skinny leg jeans that were tucked into knee high boots. I wasn't entirely sure why she put on that much clothing if we were going to be in a Jacuzzi, 'oh well, she still looks hot.' She must have noticed that I was starring because I when I finally looked into her eyes they had a mischievous glint to them.

"You ready to go?" My voice seemed to have taken a vacation because I wasn't able to answer her, so I nodded my head and grabbed my bag.

We arrived to the loft, and I had firmly decided that this wasn't going to go anywhere, that we were just friends and that's all we are going to be. She gave me a tour of the loft, a very quick tour. "So are you ready for the best part of the apartment?" she asked a smirk playing on her lips.

"I am, let me guess, it's your bedroom." I laughed.

She smiled incredibly brightly and I remembered how much I missed that smile, the way her nose crinkled and her eyes lit up. I sighed, staying friends seem like it was going to be harder then I imagined. "Ok the second best part."

She led me into the bathroom, and there on a platform was a huge hot tub, surrounded by candles whose flames were dancing in the drought that was drifting through the loft. "Ash," I gasped it was so beautiful; she wrapped her arms around me from behind placed a small kiss on my shoulder.

I could feel her breath against my ear, "Spence, I love you, I love you so much. I miss you, I think about all the time and it hurts so much to know that I ruined hat we had. Please give me another chance," she turned me around to face to face her. She cocked her head slightly to the left and smiled mischievously "please."

I pulled her towards me and held her in a bone crushing hug, "you are insane you know that right." 

"Is that a yes," she smiled hopefully.

I turned my head and pressed my lips against hers, I pulled away quickly, "of course, I love you Ash, and nothing is going to change that." 


End file.
